Baby and Wedding Make Three and Four!
by melody425
Summary: Sequel to They're What? Gil and Sara planning for their wedding and their baby. Pure GSR fluff and OOC! I do not own the CSI characters, I just write about them.
1. Planner?

Grissom: Honey, that's in two months! That is way too soon!

Sara: It is not too soon. I want to be able to wear a nice wedding dress not a maternity one!

Gil Grissom and the soon to be Sara Grissom were discussing the date of their wedding. Grissom wants to wait six months, so they can have time to plan, but Sara wants it in two months because of her growing belly.

Grissom: You'll look beautiful no matter dress you wear.

_(Grissom wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss.)_

Sara: But I want to wear a size 6 not a size 12 maternity!

Grissom: Alright! We'll have the wedding sooner, but I think we need to hire a planner.

_(Catherine enters.)_

Catherine: Why need a planner when you've got me!

_(Sara and Grissom exchange quizzical stares.)_

Sara: Gee, thanks Cath.

Catherine: No problem! I already have some ideas for the floral arrangements.

_(Grissom starts to look uncomfortable.)_

Grissom: Well, look at the time. I have an autopsy to go to. Have fun ladies. See you later sweetie.

_(Grissom kisses Sara on the top of the head.)_

Sara: Bye honey.

_(Catherine opens her folder.)_

Catherine: What do you think of white roses?

_(Sara looks at her folder which is very organized and contains beautiful sketches, fabric swatches, and layout plans.)_

Sara: Wow Cath, this looks great. I'm impressed.

Catherine: Thank you.

Sara: I do have a question for you though.

Catherine: Sure, about flowers?

Sara: No. It's a little bit bigger than that and if you're not comfortable with it you don't have to do it.

_(Catherine nods.)_

Sara: I was wondering if you would consider being my maid of honour?

_(Catherine looks shocked.)_

Catherine: It would be my pleasure! Thank you Sara, but why me? Don't you have another female friend or relative?

Sara: Actually I don't. The only family and friends I have are you guys.

Catherine: Oh my gosh Sara, that is so sweet!

_(Catherine gets up to hug Sara.)_

Catherine: How many guests do you think you'll have?

Sara: Well, I don't have any family and Grissom only has his mother. For friends we have all of you here and Grissom has a professor he wants to invite from his old university, but that's it. I think were looking at around forty people.

Catherine: Wow! So, it will be a small wedding.

Sara: Yes, very.

Catherine: That's not such a bad thing though. It means we can spend more money flowers and less on food!

_(Catherine and Sara laugh.)_

_**Later in their home**_

Grissom: How did she take it?

Sara: She was very shocked but happy.

Grissom: That's good. I wonder what her reaction will be when we tell her we want her to be our baby's god mother.

Sara: She'll hit the roof!

_(Grissom chuckles, but then turns serious.)_

Grissom: Sara, thank you for agreeing to have Cath as the god mother. I know she's more of my friend than yours.

Sara: It's okay Griss. I don't have any female family members or friends, so Cath was the logical choice.

Grissom: Did you like her floral arrangements?

Sara: Actually I really do! We're going to have white roses on all the tables and scattered around the church.

Grissom: That sounds gorgeous.

Sara: Yes, I'm sure you're really interested. I saw how fast you left when she brought up the topic of flowers. I saw the autopsy chart; your autopsy didn't start for another half an hour!

Grissom: I wanted to be early.

Sara: I'm sure.

Grissom: You better believe me.

_(Grissom starts tickling Sara and she laughs.)_

Sara: Okay Gil I believe you! Please stop!

_(Grissom stops and hugs Sara instead.)_

Sara: That's better.

Grissom: Much better.


	2. Spare Key

On Gil and Sara's day off they try to sleep in. Sleep is especially important to them now, considering Sara wakes up in the middle night with cravings for interesting foods like star fruit and sea weed. Grissom, being the loving, soon-to-be husband that he is, always runs to the nearest twenty-four hour grocery store to pick up food for her cravings.

Last night she had a craving for strawberries, so at 4:30am Gil went to the local Loblaws and bought a pint of strawberries for his pregnant fiancée. Sara gratefully ate the strawberries, but they didn't get back to bed until 6:00am. Thankfully, it was their day off so they could sleep in, or so they thought.

_(Catherine unlocks the door to Gil's house and she and Warrick enter.)_

Catherine: Rise and Shine you two! It's seven a.m!

_(Sara and Grissom hear her from their bedroom.)_

Sara: Did you tell her where the extra key was?

Grissom: Maybe…

Sara: Ugh!

_(Sara puts her head under her pillow.)_

Grissom: I'll go talk to her.

_(Grissom gets up, puts his robe on, and walks out to the living room.)_

Grissom: Some of us are trying to sleep Cath!

Warrick: I told you they'd still be asleep!

Catherine: Its seven a.m, I thought you'd be up.

Grissom: Sara had a craving last night which caused me to go to the grocery store at 4:30am and not get back to bed until 6:00am! We've only had four hours of decent sleep!

_(Catherine looks embarrassed.)_

Catherine: Sorry…I was just excited about the new plans I drew up for the table settings.

_(Grissom sighs.)_

Grissom: It's okay Cath. I know you meant well. Just hang out here while I try to get my hormonal pregnant fiancée up.

_(Grissom heads back to the bedroom.)_

Grissom: Sara, honey, Catherine is here with plans for table settings. She is really excited to show you.

_(Sara muffled voice comes from under the pillow.)_

Sara: Go away. I'm sleeping.

Grissom: Come on sweetie.

_(Sara takes her head out from under the pillow.)_

Sara: Fine! At least give me fifteen minutes to have a shower to wake me up.

Grissom: Sure, I'll tell them you'll be out in fifteen minutes.

_(Sara slowly gets up. As she does Grissom lays back down. Sara slaps his shoulder.)_

Grissom: Hey! What was that for?

_(Sara gives him an evil look.)_

Sara: If I have to be up so do you!

_(Grissom groans.)_

Sara: Go make a strong pot of coffee.

_**After Sara's shower.**_

_(Sara enters the living room where Gil, Catherine, and Warrick are sitting.)_

Sara: Hi guys. Thank you ever so much for waking me up this morning.

_(Gil hands her a cup of coffee and kisses the top of her head.)_

Catherine: Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but here's what I wanted to show you!

_(Sara looks at the picture which has a beautiful white tablecloth embellished with silver flecks and a crystal vase in the center with six white roses in it.)_

Sara: Wow, it's gorgeous. I don't think we'll be able to afford it though.

Catherine: Don't sweat it! I have it all worked out.

Grissom: Wait a second. Warrick, do you want to come to the den with me before the planning starts?

Warrick: Yes please. I'll keep you company.

Catherine: That's why I brought you along.

_(Catherine and Sara smirk as the guys leave.)_

Catherine: Okay here's what I have. There will be white roses in crystal vases on each table. The tablecloths will be white but have a hint of shimmer. The table setting will all be in the same pattern of white oleander and there will be a bottle of white wine for every table. All of this stuff we can get at this discount store I found.

Sara: Wow, you're organized.

Catherine: Well, that's a planner's job!

Sara: Thanks again Cath. I don't what I would do without you.

Catherine: Let's see, you would be an unhappy pregnant woman who would put everyone through hell.

_(Sara rolls her eyes as Catherine chuckles.)_

Sara: Thanks.


	3. The Dress

Sara had to admit that Catherine was good at planning her wedding: she knew her taste, style, and budget but, she was still a little ticked about her early morning wake up call a couple of days ago. Sara liked to get revenge on the people she was ticked at and she knew just how to get Catherine back.

_(Catherine is standing in front of a mirror is an eggplant coloured dress with puffy sleeves and an empire waist. Sara is looking at Catherine and starts to cry.)_

Sara: You look so beautiful!

_(Catherine looks disgustedly into the mirror.)_

Catherine: Thanks…I love it…so much.

_(Sara tries to hide her snicker as Grissom enters the store reading his book.)_

Grissom: Sara, hun, could I wear a simple suit instead of a tux?

_(Grissom looks up and sees Catherine.)_

Sara: Um…

Grissom: Oh my god Cath, what are you wearing!

_(Sara starts to laugh hysterically. Catherine gives her an evil eye when she realizes it's all a joke.)_

Catherine: It's a dress your lovely girlfriend picked out.

Sara: Okay, okay it was a joke. It looks so bad. Please go take it off. Your real dress is in the change room next to yours.

_(Sara continues to laugh as Catherine huffs to the next dressing room and Grissom puts his arms around her waist.)_

Grissom: Having fun without me?

Sara: I just cooked up a little revenge for her early rising scheme.

Grissom: Good work.

Sara: Oh, and yes you can wear a suit to the wedding. I can't picture you in a tux anyway.

Grissom: Me either, thank you sweetie.

_(Sara and Grissom both jump when Catherine bursts out of the dressing room in her burgundy floor length gown with spaghetti straps.)_

Catherine: Yes! I absolutely love this dress! Thank you Sara!

_(Catherine sprints across the room to hug Sara and almost bowls her over.)_

Sara: You really look beautiful Cath.

Grissom: Yes, you look splendid.

Catherine: I am so excited for this wedding!

Grissom and Sara: Really?


	4. Ultrasound

Sara is now four months pregnant. Her wedding is in three weeks, but there is a bigger issue on her mind. Today, Grissom and Sara go to have the ultrasound done that will tell them the sex of their baby.

Sara: Gil, I'm so nervous!

_(Gil takes both of Sara's hands in his and tries to keep her still in her plastic waiting room chair outside the doctor's office.)_

Grissom: Sar, don't be nervous. We've had an appointment like this before. We already know the baby is healthy and doing well.

Sara: But we're learning the gender of our baby today!

Grissom: And no matter what sex the baby is, we'll be happy.

Sara: Yes, of course, but I still have butterflies in my stomach.

_(Sara and Grissom turn to look at the open door where the doctor is standing.)_

Doctor: Hi, Gil and Sara. I'm Dr. Seckler. Would you please follow me so we can get your ultrasound done?

Sara: Certainly.

_(Gil and Sara follow the doctor into the opratory.)_

_**Later**_

_(Sara is on the phone.)_

Sara: Okay, do you have me on speaker phone?

Nick: Yes Sara. We're all here!

Greg: What's the news?

Sara: Well…we're having…a little baby…girl!

Warrick: Yes! I win the bet Nick!

Catherine: That's great! I am so happy for you two!

_(Grissom takes the phone.)_

Grissom: Thanks everyone, but I think I should take my pregnant soon-to-be wife home for lunch before she turns all hormonal on me because of the lack of food in her stomach.

_(Sara slaps Grissom in the stomach.)_

Grissom: Ouch!

Catherine: She slapped you didn't she?

Grissom: Yeah.

Catherine: You go girl!

_(Grissom and Sara both laugh because of Catherine's exclaimed statement.)_

Grissom: Bye guys.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg: Bye!


	5. Trouble With Sara

Time flies by when you're having fun…or…trying to plan for a wedding and a baby at the same time. The Grissom-Sidle wedding is only a week away. The groom is trying not to totally freak out and is immersing himself in entomology books. The bride is trying to stay calm and stress-free for the baby's sake and is reading books about pregnancy yoga. The planner is trying to stay on top of everything and keep everyone sane.

Catherine had everything ready for the big day which was only eight days away. The flowers, food, table settings, church, and hall were all ordered and booked. The wedding dress was being dry cleaned since it was vintage. The groom's suit was all picked out and paid for. The maid of honours dress was hanging in her closet waiting patiently for the fateful day. Everyone thought everything was ready, but no one expected this.

_(Sara is lying on the floor squirming in pain.)_

Catherine: Sara just breathe!

Sara: It hurts so much!

_(Grissom is on the phone.)_

Grissom: Hello! I need an ambulance to 233 Rockwood Road. I think my wife is going into labour, but she is only four months pregnant! She also has bleeding! Okay, thank you. Please hurry!

_(Grissom hangs up the phone and runs back to Sara.)_

Grissom: Sara, honey, the ambulance is on its way. Everything is going to be okay.

_(Sara starts to cry.)_

Sara: I'm just so scared!

Catherine: Sara, just do your breathing exercises.

_(Grissom starts to shake. Catherine puts her hand on his shoulder, while still holding onto one of Sara's hands.)_

Catherine: Gil, focus. She is going to be fine. I need you to stay strong, so they can focus all of their attention on Sara and not have to worry about your health as well.

Grissom: I'm just so scared of losing her Cath. I can't live without her.

_(Grissom uses his fingers to brush some of Sara's hair off of her face.)_

Grissom: Sara, sweetheart, I love you so much.

Sara: I love you too.

_(The sound of sirens fills the air.)_

Catherine: Okay, they're here.

_**In the Emergency Room**_

_(Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and Greg are all sitting in the waiting room chairs. Grissom has his head in his hands.)_

Grissom: Where is that stupid doctor? Sara has been in there for over two hours and no one's come out to tell me what's going on! I'm her fiancé I should know what's going on!

Brass: Gil, there are trying to help her the best way they can. They can't tell you anything until they know something.

_(Everyone is shocked when they look over at Grissom whose shoulders are shaking slightly as he sobs quietly.)_

Grissom: I can't lose her. What if the worst happens?

Nick: You can't think that way Grissom. Sara's a tough girl.

_(They all stand up suddenly when a doctor emerges from the door.)_

Doctor: You can all go in and see her now.

_(Grissom closes his eyes.)_

Grissom: Thank god.

_**Later in the hospital**_

_(Sara is lying in the hospital bed fully conscious. Grissom is holding onto her hand and Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Brass are all standing around her bed as the doctor enters.)_

Doctor: Well, I have good news. The baby is still healthy. The problem was with Sara. You had developed Rhesus isoimmunisation. While you were unconscious we gave you injections of Anti-D gamma globulin to prevent the further development of antibodies. You will be fine, but I want you to stay in the hospital for a couple of days.

Sara: A couple of days? My wedding is in eight days!

Doctor: Don't worry you will be out in time. Now, I hate to cut the party short, but Sara needs her rest.

Catherine: Okay Sara, sleep well and I'll be back tomorrow.

Sara: Thank you so much Catherine. You were the only one who kept their head when I was sick. I don't things would have worked out so well if you weren't there.

Catherine: Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're fine now.

_(Catherine gives Sara a good bye hug.)_

Nick: Yeah, none of us want to lose you.

_(Nick, Warrick, Brass, and Greg all kiss Sara on the cheek.)_

Sara: Wow, I feel special.

_(Grissom gives her a curious look as she starts to smile.)_

Greg: You should. I know I do.

_(Grissom scowls at Greg as he grins sheepishly.)_

Brass: Let's leave before you are eaten Greg. Bye you two.

Grissom: Bye Jim.

_(Brass, Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine all exit the room leaving Grissom and Sara alone with Grissom still holding Sara's hand. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes but then Grissom breaks it.)_

Grissom: I thought I was going to lose you today.

_(Sara rests her head on his shoulder.)_

Sara: Aww, Gil. Don't think that way. We just have to cherish the time we have together.

Grissom: I always do and I always will.

_(Grissom plants a kiss on the top of Sara's head.)_


	6. Pre Wedding Present?

Nurse: Okay Miss Sidle, here are your things.

_(The nurse hands Sara her things so she can check out of the hospital.)_

Sara: Thank you very much.

_(Grissom and Sara start to walk towards the door.)_

Nurse: Oh, have fun on your big day.

_(Grissom turns around and smiles at her.)_

Grissom: Thank you, we will.

_(Sara swats his arm.)_

_**Later in their car**_

Grissom: Sorry hunny, Ecklie called while you were packing, he needs me to sign a case report. I will just be a minute.

Sara: It's okay Gil. I'll come in. I want to make sure Catherine has everything ready or the wedding.

Grissom: Are you sure you can handle it? You just got released from the hospital.

Sara: I'll be fine. I'll be worse if I don't find out everything is in order because then I'll worry and that will cause stress, and that is bad for the baby.

Grissom: Oh, okay. You have a way of wrapping me around your little finger.

_(Grissom picks up her hand a kisses her pinky.)_

Sara: It's my job.

_(Sara gives Grissom a mega watt smile.)_

_**In the CSI break room**_

_(Catherine and Nick are sitting around the table discussing their latest case. They both jump up when they see Grissom and Sara enter.)_

Catherine: Sara!

Nick: Yes! You're out!

_(Both head over to hug Sara.)_

Sara: Yeah, I broke out early.

_(They both look shocked.)_

Sara: Guys, chill. I'm joking.

Catherine: Jeez, you scared me.

Nick: What are you doing here anyway?

Grissom: Conrad has a case file he needs me to initial, if you'll excuse me.

_(Grissom exits the break room in search of Ecklie.)_

Sara: I was going to stay in the car, but I wanted to make sure everything was ready for Saturday.

Catherine: Yes Sara, don't worry. I have everything ordered, book, reserved, and planned. You need to take the next four days before your wedding to relax. So, I have a surprise for you.

_(Catherine hands Sara a brochure.)_

Sara: You're sending me to a spa?

_(Catherine looks excited, but Sara looks disappointed.)_

Catherine: You'll have so much fun!

Sara: I don't know Cath. I've never been to a spa before.

_(Grissom enters.)_

Grissom: A spa? That sounds like a great idea for a honeymoon.

_(Grissom raises his eyebrows suggestively at Sara which causes her to smile widely. Catherine just swats him on the arm.)_

Catherine: It's not for you or your honeymoon. It's Sara's relaxing, pre wedding present.

Grissom: That sounds good. You'll have fun sweetheart.

_(Grissom picks up Sara's hand and intertwines his fingers in hers.)_

Sara: Oh, I can't wait…


	7. Spa Christine

Grissom: Sara, you will be fine.

_(Sara throws her arms up in the air.)_

Sara: I'm not so sure! The only people I've ever heard of going to spas are cheerleading, dancing queen, Barbie look-alikes like Cath…

_(Grissom gives her a stern glance.)_

Sara: Sorry. I'll try to make the best of it.

_(Grissom gives her a small hug and a kiss on the nose.)_

Grissom: That's my girl. I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Sara: Yeah, because having mud on your face is fun and relaxing.

_(Grissom wrinkles his nose.)_

Grissom: That's what goes on there?

Sara: That's not even the half of it.

_**Later that day at the Spa Christine**_

_(Sara walks up to the desk.)_

Sara: Hi, I'm Sara Sidle. I'm supposed to have a full day booked here?

Clerk: Okay…yes Ms. Sidle. Here is your itinerary and a complementary robe. You can go through those doors to change and then head to your first activity, which is a mud mask facial. Have a fun day of relaxation!

_(Sara turns up her nose at the amount of perkiness in the clerk's voice.)_

Sara: Great…thanks.

_**At lunch**_

_(A waiter brings Sara's salad into her private compartment. Sara is on the phone with Catherine.)_

Sara: Thank you.

Catherine: So…how are you enjoying yourself?

Sara: Well…I can't even believe I am going to say this, but it's not that bad. The leg wax hurt and was a little much but, the mud mask was very nice and relaxing.

Catherine: Good! You see, I ordered you the leg wax so you don't have to worry about shaving your legs on your honeymoon!

_(Sara can hear Catherine giggle over the phone.)_

Sara: Thanks…that was actually a pretty good idea though. Well, I need to eat my salad in a hurry. My pedicure starts in twenty minutes. I'll see you at home though, to go over the arrangements for tomorrow's rehearsal dinner.

_(Sara pauses in shock.)_

Sara: Wow, I can't believe I am getting married the day after tomorrow.

Catherine: Don't think about that now Sara. This day is for you and for you alone. Go have fun. I'll see you at the house. Bye!

Sara: Bye and thanks again Cath.

_(Sara hangs up the phone.)_

_**Back at the Grissom residence**_

_(Sara walks through the door.)_

Grissom: Hi baby.

_(Grissom gives her a quick kiss on the lips.)_

Grissom: How was your day?

Sara: Very relaxing!

_(Sara lets out a low chuckle.)_

Sara: Yours?

Grissom: Not bad.

Sara: Is Catherine here yet?

Grissom: Yes, she's in the living room with everything laid out. It looks like chaos to me, but she says it's all organized.

Sara: You would be surprised just how organized she is Gil.

_(Grissom and Sara both turn in the direction of the living room when they hear Catherine's voice.)_

Catherine: Sara? Is that you? Come here quickly.

Sara: Okay Cath, I'll be there in a second.

Grissom: That's my cue to leave. I'm going out for beers with Warrick and Nick. I'll be back around nine.

Sara: Okay, have fun. I know I will.

_(Grissom laughs as she gives him a hug and starts to walk toward the living room.)_


	8. The Rehearsal

There is the age old saying that if the rehearsal is bad then the performance will be good. Grissom and Sara hoped that would be true for their wedding because their rehearsal was disastrous!

First, Grissom and Sara's car broke down, so they were late getting to the church.

_**Grissom and Sara's driveway**_

_(Grissom is in the driver's seat and Sara is climbing into the car.)_

Sara: Let's go Gil. The rehearsal starts in half an hour and the drive to the church is at least fifteen minutes.

_(Grissom lifts his hands to massage his temples.)_

Grissom: Ummm babe, we have a little problem.

_(Sara sighs.)_

Sara: What?

Grissom: The car won't exactly start.

_(Sara's hormonal pregnancy temper starts to flare up.)_

Sara: What do you mean it won't start!

Grissom: The car is completely dead.

Sara: How are we supposed to get to the rehearsal!

_(Sara starts to get hot tears of anger in her eyes.)_

Grissom: Honey, calm down. It's okay, I'll just call a cab.

When Grissom and Sara entered the church forty-five minutes later, they were shocked to see the pulpit, aisle, and doorway flower free. The church was supposed to be decorated already with the flowers, but the florist was late getting the flowers to Catherine.

_**Entrance of Church**_

_(Catherine is unpacking flowers and instructing people where to put them. When she sees Grissom and Sara enter she runs up to them in a panic.)_

Catherine: I'm so sorry! The florist got the delivery time mixed up with another wedding, so the flowers didn't get here until five thirty. They were supposed to be here at three. It is now quarter to six and the rehearsal was supposed to have started at five thirty. I apologize.

_(Grissom and Sara just stare at Catherine, trying to take in that entire speech she said in one breath. Catherine just stares back until she realizes something.)_

Catherine: Wait a second! You guysjust got here, didn't you? I shouldn't be apologizing to you; you should be apologizing to me! You're late for your own wedding rehearsal!

_(Catherine's face starts to get red like a beet and she looks like she is going to explode. Sara moves to stand behind Grissom.)_

Grissom: Cath, calm down. Our car wouldn't start, so we had to call a cab. The cab company was busy and it took them a half an hour to get a cab to our house and then the drive to get to the church was fifteen minutes. That is why we're fifteen minutes late.

_(Catherine rolls her eyes.)_

Catherine: Why didn't you just call me on my cell phone? I could have come to pick you up or at least stalled everyone!

_(Sara moves from behind Grissom.)_

Sara: We tried, but it all we got was your answering machine.

_(Catherine raises her eyebrows.)_

Catherine: Really?

_(Catherine unclips her cell phone from her belt and looks at it. A second passes and then her face starts to turn red from embarrassment.)_

Catherine: I guess…I should have charged my phone this morning…sorry.

_(Grissom steps back to look at both women.)_

Grissom: Jeez, you women and your hormones. I've had to tell both of you to calm down in the last hour!

_(Grissom winces as Catherine and Sara both slap him on the arm.)_

After all the flowers were in place, the rehearsal finallystarted. Everything was going smoothly until the minister asked for the rings. Catherine eagerly gave Grissom's ring to the minister, but Warrick looked a little lost.

_(Warrick is searching his pockets looking for Sara's ring which Grissom gave him the day before.)_

Minister: Is there a problem?

_(Warrick starts to fidget. He clears his throat.)_

Warrick: Uh…I think I might have lost the ring.

_(Sara slumps her shoulders.)_

Sara: You have got to be kidding me.

_(Warrick looks sheeplishly at her.)_

Warrick: Sorry?

After the rehearsal Warrick went home to try and find the ring. Everyone else drove over to the "Ivy" for the rehearsaldinner.

_**At the Ivy**_

_(Grissom heads over to the front desk.)_

Waiter: How may I help you?

Grissom: Hello. I have a reservation under the name Grissom.

Waiter: Alright…I am so sorry your reservation was for seven. It's now seven thirty. We thought your party was a no show, so we gave away your tables.

Grissom: Great…thanks a lot.

Grissom tried calling around to other restaurants, but every single one was full. By eight thirty everyone was getting tired, so Grissom and Sara apologized to everyone and told them they would see them tomorrow. They saidstayed in the same spotuntil they were left alonewith Catherine.

Sara: Tonight has been interesting.

Grissom: Oh, definitely.

Catherine: Don't worry. You know what they say, "A bad rehearsal means a good performance."

Sara: I hope so.

Grissom: Me too.

_(Catherine yawns.)_

Catherine: Well, I think I'd better be off kids, but I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning at seven. We will go over all the plans and make sure everything is in working order. Then I'll leave you for a couple of hours to check out the hall and the churchto make sure the decorations are all done and everything is set up. Then Sara, you and I have our hair and make-up appointments at three and Grissom, Warrick will be by the house at four to help you get ready and to take you to the church. I've told Nick, Greg, and Brass to be at the church for five since they have volunteered to be ushers and the rest of the thirty fiveguests should show up around five thirty since the wedding starts at six.

Grissom: Okay thanks.

Sara: Goodnight Cath.

_(Catherine hugs Sara and then Grissom.)_

Catherine: Goodnight you two.

_(She leaves.)_

Sara: Oh my, I can't believe that by tomorrow at this time, I will be Mrs. Sara Grissom.

_(Grissom cups Sara's face in his hands and kisses her lightly on the lips.)_

Grissom: I can't wait.

_(Sara gives him a big smile that makes him smile back.)_

Sara: Me either.

_(Sara takes Grissom's hand in hers as they walk towards the bus station.)_


	9. The Wedding

Sara Sidle sat nervously; fidgeting with the straps of her dress in the bridal dressing room, which was exactly twenty steps away from the aisle that lead to the altar of the church (she counted her steps earlier that day when she walked from the top of the aisle to the dressing room to get ready). It would be the first twenty steps she would take in exactly half an hour to go and become Gil Grissom's wife. Sara sat quietly, contemplating her life so far. She remembered the first day she saw Gil Grissom and fell in love with him, the time he had drive her home after her DUI, the moment when he got up the courage to ask her out for dinner after Nick was buried alive, the day she was late which meant she was pregnant, and most recently, the moment when he proposed to her. That moment seemed just like yesterday to Sara, but it was really just a little over two months ago. The wedding preparations flew by in a tizzy with the help of Catherine and the guys, only slowing down when she had her scare with the baby. That moment was the scariest moment of her life, even more scary than when she found out her mother had killed her father. She was so happy with the man she loved and was growing a baby inside of her that contained both a piece of both if them; she didn't want to let that go. Thankfully, she didn't have to. As she thought of what lay ahead of her in the next hour, her maid of honour opened the door.

_(Catherine enters the bridal suite in her burgundy dress.)_

Catherine: How are you holding up hun?

Sara: I'm fine. Is everything going smoothly?

Catherine: Yep! The guests are starting to arrive and our lovely ushers, who look hot in their suits I have to add, are taking them to their seats. Warrick is in with Grissom making the final touches so, I thought I should come in here and help you.

_(Catherine picks up Sara's veil which is lying in a box on the desk. Sara stands up as Catherine starts to affix the veil to the top of her head. Catherine sighs.)_

Catherine: You look so beautiful.

_(Sara turns around to face the mirror. Her eyes grow big as she looks at herself in her off white, off the shoulder, floor length wedding dress with her white, elbow length veil. Her every growing belly just starting to peek through. Her hair done up in a bun with two loose curls on both sides and her make-up fresh but colourful. Catherine squeezes her shoulders with approval.)_

Catherine: You're going to give the poor man a heart attack!

_(Both let out a low chuckle.)_

Sara: I don't know, I think he may have his heart attack later tonight.

_(Catherine looks shocked, but then amused and gives Sara a playful swat on the hand. Sara laughs at Catherine's expressions.)_

Catherine: Well, I better go make sure you groom is okay and check to make sure the minister is ready.

Sara: Okay.

Catherine: I'll come back to get you when it's time.

_(Catherine hugs Sara.)_

Catherine: Bye sweetie.

Sara: Bye Cath.

_(As Catherine leaves Sara sits back down on her chair and takes a sip from her bottle of water, remembering what happened earlier that day.)_

**_Earlier that day in the Grissom household_**

_(Grissom and Sara are in bed. Grissom is asleep, but Sara is staring up at the ceiling. She let's out a sigh which awakens Grissom.)_

Grissom: You okay hunny?

_(Grissom wraps his arms around her waist.)_

Sara: Yeah, I just couldn't sleep.

Grissom: Why?

Sara: For starters, I am going to become your wife today which I am excited about and in three and a half months I am going to have our baby which I am very excited about.

Grissom: I see. Well, I am very excited about both events too.

_(Sara closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Grissom looks at her concerned.)_

Grissom: Are you sure nothing's wrong?

_(Sara lets out a little laugh.)_

Sara: Yes, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am.

_(Grissom smirks a little.)_

Grissom: Really?

_(Sara catches his smirk and pinches his nose as she smiles.)_

Sara: Yes. I get to finally marry the man I have loved for over eight years, and I get to have the baby of the man I am about to marry. I am very lucky.

Grissom: I am the one who is really lucky.

_(Grissom smiles as Sara raises her eyebrows at him.)_

Sara: Why?

Grissom: Well, the woman I've loved for over eight years waited for me until I could get up the courage to be with her, and is now going to become my wife and have my baby.

_(Sara snuggles into Grissom's chest and he kisses her on the top of her head.)_

Sara: Yeah, I guess we're both pretty lucky.

_**In the Bridal Suite**_

_(Catherine enters without Sara noticing.)_

Catherine: Sara?

_(She doesn't respond so Catherine taps her on the shoulder.)_

Sara: What? Oh, sorry Cath, I zoned out for a minute. I was thinking about the times I've shared with Grissom.

Catherine: Awe, that's sweet. Are you ready?

Sara: Is it time?

Catherine: Yep!

_(Sara stands up closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.)_

Sara: Okay, I can do this.

Catherine: Yes you can.

_(Catherine holds the door open for Sara as she walks through. Catherine can see Sara count the steps as they walk towards the entry to the church and smiles. As soon as they reach the head of the aisle the wedding march begins. Sara watches Catherine float gracefully down the aisle toward Grissom and Warrick. Once she reaches her position Sara starts her fateful walk down the aisle. Warrick and Catherine are both smiling ear to ear at Sara's beauty. Grissom isn't smiling, his face is straight, but you can see the sparkle of tears in his eyes. He is so happy he can't smile for fear of the letting the tears flow down his cheeks. As Sara sees this her eyes start to fill up with tears as well. As she walks by the first row she sees Grissom's mother, Nick, Greg, and Brass all beaming at her. Once she is only a few steps away from the altar she locks her eyes on Grissom's and doesn't let them go until she is standing in her position by him at the altar and the minister begins the service. )_

Minister: Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Sara and Gil a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have worked together and been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. I now ask the maid of honour, Catherine, to read a poem.

_(Catherine steps up the altar.)_

Catherine: "Hope Is the Thing with Feathers" by Emily Dickinson

Hope is the thing with feathers

That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,  
And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.  
I've heard it in the chilliest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity  
It asked a crumb of me.

_(Catherine goes back to her spot and pulls a tissue from the box beside her to wipe her teary eyes.)_

Minister: Thank you. Marriage is a serious and solemn vow you are about to make which will create a new life for you two to be together in. Sara and Gil have both written their own vows.

_(Sara turns to Gil and looks in his eyes.)_

Sara: Gil, ever since I first met you, I knew you would be a special person in my life. Over the years our relationship has taken some bad twists and turns, but you have always stood beside me. Of course, our relationship has had amazingly good moments as well.

_(Sara rubs her stomach with one hand and both of them smile.)_

Sara: Throughout the good and the bad I have always wanted to be with you and that is why I have consented to be married to you this day. I want to share my life with you, so we can inspire each other, comfort each other, laugh with each other, and most importantly stand by each other. Gil, you are my life and my world. I love you.

_(Both of their eyes are teary as Grissom takes Sara's hands in his.)_

Grissom: Sara, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You bring colour into my life every day, no matter what the mood or circumstance, and I thank you for that. I want to be with you forever, so I can share all of my important and special moments with you. I have always loved you and always will. You encouraged me to look at the world in a new light and realize that when you sacrifice something you can get something much better in return. I sacrificed the wall I built around my heart to protect myself. When I sacrificed it I got you in return and you are the best thing I ever could have gotten. I love you with all my heart.

_(Grissom and Sara share an intimate smile and then turn back to the minister.)_

Minister: Now the best man, Warrick, will read a poem.

_(Warrick moves to stand at the altar.)_

Warrick: An excerpt from "The Master Speed" by Robert Frost  
Two such as you with such a master speed  
Cannot be parted nor be swept away  
From one another once you are agreed  
That life is only life forevermore  
Together wing to wing and oar to oar.

_(Warrick smiles at both Grissom and Sara as he goes back to his spot.)_

Minister: Thank you. May I have the rings?

_(Catherine and Warrick give the rings to the minister.)_

Minister: Gil, please place this ring on Sara's finger.

_(Grissom and Sara turn to each other and smile. Grissom slips the ring on Sara's finger.)_

Grissom: With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.

Minister: Sara, please place this ring on Gil's finger.

_(Sara puts the ring on Gil's finger.)_

Sara: With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.

Minister: By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_(Sara smiles as Grissom lifts her veil. They share a passionate kiss. Flashes from the camera of Catherine and the cameras of the other guests shine. Sara and Grissom turn to face their guests and hold hands.)_

Minister: I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.

_(The church erupts into applause and Grissom and Sara make their way up the aisle. Grissom squeezes Sara's hand.)_

Grissom: I love you Mrs. Grissom.

_(Sara lets out a light laugh and squeezes his hand back.)_

Sara: I love you too, my darling husband.


	10. Announce the News

_(Grissom and Sara climb into their limo.)_

Sara: I can't believe we did it.

_(Grissom takes Sara's face in his hands and touches his nose to hers.)_

Grissom: I can.

_(Sara smiles as Grissom brushes a stray hair from her face and kisses her passionately.)_

Grissom: Do we have to make an appearance at the reception? You know, we could probably get an earlier flight to Italy.

Sara: No Gil!

_(Sara playfully pats him on the arm.)_

Sara: It would be nice, but we have to be there to see our friends and get our presents.

_(Grissom perks up.)_

Grissom: Oh! I forgot about the presents! Never mind I want to see what we got!

_(Grissom and Sara both smile.)_

Sara: Me too. I hope we get a cappuccino maker!

_**At the Reception**_

Catherine: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom!

_(Everyone claps as Grissom and Sara enter the hall hand in hand. They head towards their seat at the head table where Warrick, Tina, Greg, Nick, and Brass are already seated.)_

Catherine: I was told to keep the speeches short, so I'll start mine now. I've known Gil for many, many years. He has always been a complex man that no one has ever fully understood, except for Sara. When I first met Sara I felt threatened to be completely honest. I thought she was going to take my place as Gil's best friend. After a day of knowing Sara and seeing how she interacted with Gil I knew I had nothing to fear. I knew she would play a much more important role in his life, his soul mate. Sara and Gil have had many ups and downs in their relationship. I know all of us co-workers have tried to help them through it. We all knew they should and would eventually be together. I am so happy for them.

_(Catherine turns to Grissom and Sara as she starts to cry.)_

Catherine: You two are two of the most important people in the world to me. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and your baby. I wish you both the best life can give you. Well, I think my speech has been dragged out long enough, so now I would like to call on Warrick Brown, Gil's best man.

_(Catherine returns to her seat as Warrick approaches the microphone.)_

Warrick: I was surprised when Grissom asked me to be his best man. I was happy of course, but wasn't sure why he didn't ask one of his best friends. Jim Brass. Well, it turns out he did ask Jim.

_(Everyone starts to laugh.)_

Warrick: Jim refused. I later learned of why he declined. He told me he couldn't be Gil's best man for one reason. He said knew Grissom very well, but not so much with Sara. Now Jim knows Sara of course, but said I knew them as a couple better then he did. I was very flattered. So, now I will talk about Sara and Grissom as a couple. Like Catherine, I knew they had a special connection. I always considered myself Grissom's protégé and did not know about Sara until she came to Vegas. At first I thought Grissom was her mentor and I was now shafted, but then I saw her and knew that she must be something more because she looked so good.

_(Everyone claps.)_

Warrick: You may not believe it, but Sara has had many gentlemen callers around CSI. Actually, most of the guys who have ever worked with Sara have flirted with her, including me.

_(Warrick looks over at Grissom who has a sour look on his face and Sara whose cheeks are red from embarrassment which makes Warrick and everyone else laugh.)_

Warrick: This is very true. Nick had the first shot with Sara. He would turn Sara's words against her and make it seem like she was flirting with him, but the rest of us knew better.

_(Warrick looks at Nick whose cheeks are the same shade as Sara's.)_

Warrick: After Nick it was my turn. I tried to woo her with cute comments and little flirts, but nothing happened. Next, there was Hank, who we won't speak of.

_(Everyone boos.)_

Warrick: Then there was Hodges, and David. They just liked to gawk and never really acted on their feelings.

_(Everyone looks over at their table where David is trying to hide his face with his napkin and Hodges is slouching in his chair.)_

Warrick: Sara also had a couple of suspects that we're into her like the best man at the Chase wedding. All of the previous men I have mentioned, including myself, tried and failed. My last example also failed, but was the most persistent: Greg Sanders.

_(Everyone turns to Greg who let's out a groan.)_

Warrick: Greg flirted with Sara so much that Grissom almost killed him a couple of times.

_(The whole room breaks into laughter.)_

Warrick: Grissom could handle all of our little flirts, but not Greg's because they were so big! Although we all tried so very hard to gain her attention, we all got treated like brothers, except Grissom. She always treated Grissom differently and vice versa. I always noticed their little looks and comments that made their smiles so very goofy.

_(Warrick looks over at Grissom and Sara.)_

Warrick: I knew they were meant for each other and am glad they are finally together. I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. Could everyone raise their glass for a toast?

_(Everyone lifts their glass of wine and clinks can be heard around the room.)_

Warrick: I would now like to ask the bride and groom to grace us with their words.

_(Warrick returns to his seat and Grissom and Sara head over to the microphone.)_

Sara: Hello everyone. Gil and I would like to thank you all for coming to share our special day with us. Thank you all for your encouragement and kind words while we planned for this wedding and our future baby.

Grissom: We would also like to extend special thanks to our co-workers of the night shift. First, Jim, Greg, and Nick for being ushers.

_(Grissom turns to Jim.)_

Grissom: Jim, you are one of my best friends. There have been many occasions where you have helped both Sara and I. We thank you for that.

Brass: You're both very welcome.

_(Grissom, Sara, and Brass all exchange smiles.)_

Grissom: Next is Greg.

_(Grissom looks over at Greg who looks very scared.)_

Greg: You have been annoying, obnoxious, and a thorn in my side for years, but no one has given me the energy, focus, and determination like you have. You have also helped Sara and me through our struggles. Thanks.

_(Greg smiles at Grissom and salutes him which makes Grissom laugh. Grissom turns his attention to Nick.)_

Grissom: Nick, you are an amazing man. You have survived being stalked, having a gun put to your head, and being buried alive. As if that wasn't enough to deal with you also looked out for Sara and I. From my heart we thank you.

_(Nick nods at Grissom and Grissom nods back.)_

Grissom: Next, I need to thank my best man.

_(Grissom turns to Warrick where he is sitting with his wife Tina.)_

Grissom: Warrick, you are a great CSI. It is true what you said, you are my protégé. I was so impressed by your knowledge of forensic science, and the way you did your job, but also by your caring and loving personality. During our hard moments you comforted both Sara and I, and did your best to help us. We wouldn't be where we are today without your support. Thank you.

_(Warrick waves at Grissom and he waves back.)_

Sara: The last person we would like to extend our special thanks to is my maid of honour. I know you are all probably wondering why I am going to thank Catherine and not Grissom because she is more of Grissom's friend, right? Well, over the past two months Catherine and I have grown even closer as friends. We had a bumpy start as she mentioned, but our friendship has grown over the past six years and this wedding and baby have just brought us even closer.

_(Sara turns to Catherine as her eyes start to get teary.)_

Sara: Catherine, you have been my rock throughout this planning stage. You have not only helped me plan my wedding, but you have helped me plan to be a mother. I know I can always come you with any problem or favour and you will be willing to help. With that said, I'll let Grissom announce the news.

_(Sara wipes her eyes as she moves aside for Grissom.)_

Grissom: Catherine, you have always been there for Sara and I and I want you to be there for our child. I don't want to hold anyone in suspense so I'll just say it, Sara and I would like you to be out baby's god mother.

_(Catherine throws up her hands and let's out a scream. She runs over to Grissom and Sara to hug them.)_

Catherine: Oh! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I was hoping you would ask me!

Grissom: So do you accept the duty?

Catherine: Duh!


	11. Home

Sara: Ah, it's nice to be home.

Grissom: This isn't home!

Sara: Well, it feels somewhat like it.

_(Grissom and Sara walk into CSI.)_

Grissom: I still can't believe we got called in as soon as we landed!

Sara: It just shows that the lab can't survive without us.

Grissom: Yeah, I don't know what we'll do when you're on maternity leave.

Sara: Oh, you'll manage. Worst case scenario I can always work from home.

Grissom: No you will not! I want you to spend all the time you can with our little princess.

Sara: Oh alright, but who said she was going to be a princess? What about a tomboy?

_(Grissom and Sara enter the break room where the rest of the team is already seated.)_

Greg: Your home!

_(Greg runs up to Sara to hug her and then kisses her on the cheek.)_

Greg: I missed you…both!

_(Grissom gets a stern look on his face.)_

Grissom: Watch it Greg.

_(Catherine pushes Greg out of the way.)_

Catherine: Move over Greg.

_(Catherine sighs as she looks at them.)_

Catherine Wow! You're both glowing! I know you have only been gone for a week and a half, but I think your bump has really grown Sara!

_(Catherine hugs Sara and then Grissom.)_

Nick: So, how was Italy?

_(Nick gives them both a hug.)_

Sara: It was wonderful and breathtaking.

_(Grissom pulls Sara to him and wraps his arms around her waist.)_

Grissom: I think the best view was you.

Sara: Awe, baby!

_(Sara kisses him.)_

Warrick: Okay, let's skip the cutesy stuff. What was Italy like?

_(Warrick hugs Grissom and gives Sara a kiss on the cheek.)_

Grissom: It was really great. After the wonderful, but tiring reception it was nice to sleep on the plane!

Sara: I agree.

Grissom: We spent our days sightseeing, lounging around the pool…..and ordering room service.

Sara: Gil!

_(Sara kicks him in the shin as everyone starts to laugh. All of a sudden Grissom's watch alarm rings.)_

Catherine: Awe.

Grissom: You all know what that means. We've got to get to work.

_(Warrick and Nick groan, Catherine sighs, and Greg sticks out his bottom lip.)_

Grissom: I believe you all have cases your working on and Sara and I have a decomp to start.

Catherine: Oh! Make sure Sara doesn't do any heavy lifting.

Nick: And don't let her get stressed.

_(Sara rolls her eyes.)_

Warrick: Make sure she eats enough.

Greg: And doesn't pull a double shift. She needs her sleep.

Sara: Guys! I'm standing right here!


	12. Nursery Shower

The newlywed period for Sara and Grissom flew by, but in a nice fashion. The months were filled with ultrasound and doctor appointments, Lamaze and parenting classes, decorating the nursery and work at CSI. Grissom wanted Sara to stop working at seven months, but Sara wanted to work until at least eight. Even with the rest of the team and lab arguing with her, in Grissom's favour, Sara still got her way. So, on the day that marked her eighth month of pregnancy, the team threw her a baby shower, hoping, their gifts for the nursery would lure Sara into decorating and not coming into work.

_(Grissom and Sara walk down the hall. Sara has her arms supporting her back, with her bump extending so far she hasn't been able to see her feet for a week. Grissom's right hand is on the small of her back, leading her towards the break room.)_

Grissom: So hun, how does it feel to finish your last day of work before your maternity leave?

_(Sara stops and turns to him. She raises her right eyebrow.)_

Sara: First, I never agreed to this being my last day of work and second, I wouldn't even call what I've done for the past two months work.

Grissom: It is so work.

Sara: I don't call sitting at a desk organizing your paperwork all day, the type of work I normally do and want to do.

Grissom: Well, I couldn't send you out in the field in your condition.

Sara: I realize that, but you could have had me work in the lab with Mia.

Grissom: Well, I guess I could have, but I am still your boss and chose not to, so, case closed.

_(As Grissom and Sara walk into the break room she scoffs.)_

Sara: Yeah, right. We'll finish this at home.

Everyone: Surprise!

_(Sara is shocked to see Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass, Doc Robbins, Hodges, David, Mia, Mandy, and Archie, all standing together holding a banner that reads, "Sara's Baby Shower." Around the room are brightly coloured boxes and bags of all sizes, covered in ribbons and bows.)_

Sara: Did Ecklie let you all have lunch at the same time?

Ecklie: Yes, I did. Are you surprised?

_(Sara turns around to see Ecklie and Sophia standing in the doorway.)_

Sara: Um…yeah!

_(Sophia looks around at everyone.)_

Sophia: I told you we'd be late!

_(Sophia hits Ecklie in the arm.)_

Ecklie: Ouch!

_(Everyone giggles.)_

Sara: Hi Sophia!

Sophia: Hi Sara! Oh my gosh your getting so big!

_(Sophia moves away from Ecklie to hug and kiss Sara on the cheek and then Grissom. Ecklie does the same, minus to kiss with Grissom. Sara turns back to the crowd of co-workers and smiles.)_

Sara: Wow, you guys really surprised me! I had no idea.

Grissom: That was the point.

_(Sara gives Grissom a sarcastic smile.)_

Sara: No, really?

_(Grissom starts to crack a smile which causes Sara and everyone else to burst into laughter. After a minute Sara's face turns serious._

Sara: Now, this isn't a plan to get me home and not at work, is it?

_(Sara raises her right eyebrow at all of them.)_

Catherine: No way hunny!

_(Catherine winks at Sara and makes her smile.)_

The baby shower went well. Ecklie even gave everyone a two hour lunch which is very generous for Ecklie. What Sara was really surprised at though, the amount of kissing and hugging that went on. As Sara opened each person's or group's present, they shared a funny story about pregnancy, and then hugged and kissed Sara on the cheek, except Greg, when she said thank you.

Hodges, David, Mia, Mandy, and Archie all chipped in and bought a car seat for the baby which also turned into a booster seat. Doc Robbins bought Sara an assortment of baby blankets and soothers. Ecklie, Sophia, and Brass all pooled their money together and bought the baby a beautiful stroller that also came with a carrier. Warrick, Nick, and Greg all chipped in on a stunning cherry wood crib that almost brought Sara to tears because it was so beautiful and she could picture the baby that was growing inside her sleeping in the crib. Catherine's gift was one of the best by far because for a change, it was for Sara and not the baby. Catherine knew how much Sara enjoyed her time at Spa Christine, minus the wax, so she got her a one hundred dollar gift card, which could be used for any treatment the spa provided. Last but not least was Grissom's gift. Sara was upset that he got her something when he had already put so much money into the nursery with paint and wallpaper. When Sara saw him carry her gift through the door, she immediately forgave him. It was a beautiful, antique, rocking chair made from the same type of wood as the crib, so it matched perfectly. A rocking chair was the one thing she wanted for the nursery, but never told anyone. Somehow, Grissom knew what was in her mind and heart. Sara started to cry tears of happiness because she knew that this proved they were soul mates.


	13. Nick!

Sara: Hey baby!

_(Sara enters Grissom's office. Grissom looks up surprised and upset to see his wife at work.)_

Grissom: Ugh Sara! Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to decorate the nursery and then get a pedicure!"

_(Sara narrows her eyes on Grissom.)_

Sara: Calm down Gil. I did not come here to work. I just came to visit. I finished the decorating I wanted to do this morning and my spa appointment isn't until 8am. I got lonely sitting at home by myself.

_(Sara sticks out her bottom lip and pouts. Grissom's tough look exterior breaks down and he gets up to hug his pouting wife.)_

Grissom: Oh, okay baby. Why don't you go to the break room? Shift ends in half an hour, so the team should packing in their cases.

_(Sara smiles at him.)_

Sara: Alright, I'll leave you to your paperwork."

_(She kisses Grissom on the cheek.)_

Grissom: Jeez, thanks hun.

_(Sara holds her belly as she laughs and walks out of Grissom's office.)_

_**Break room**_

Nick: What some coffee Sar?

Sara: Sure Nicky. Is it Greg's Blue Hawaiian?

Nick: You know it!

_(Sara smiles as Nick pours her a cup of coffee and brings it to her where she is sitting on the sofa.)_

Sara: Thanks.

Nick: So, how's the nursery looking?

Sara: Empty.

Nick: What? Grissom said you were working on the nursery this morning?

Sara: I tried, but he said I wasn't allowed to lift anything, so all I could do was draw plans.

Nick: Well, he's only thinking of the baby's health.

Sara: Yeah, I know and I am glad he is, but Gil is going to have a lot of things to do when he gets home.

_(Nick laughs, but Sara starts to wince in pain.)_

Sara: Uh, Nick?

Nick: Yeah?

_(Nick looks over at Sara who is hunched over.)_

Nick: Whoa Sara, are you okay?

_(Sara's breathing is heavy.)_

Sara: Nick…call Gil…I think…I might be...going into…labour.

_(Nick looks shocked and scared. He just stares at Sara in disbelif. Sara's pain and Nick's shock causes Sara to become irritated and angry.)_

Sara: Nick! Go get Grissom now!

Nick: Holyyyy crap, it's happening!

_(Nick jumps up from his seat and runs out of the room. From her hunched over position on the couch, Sara can still hear Nick running down the hall shouting.)_

Nick: Everyone it's happening! Grissom! She's in labour! Gil! Hurry up before she comes out and kills me for not being able to find you! Grisssssssoooommmm!


	14. No!

_(Grissom is holding Sara's hand and walking with the gurney as they take her down the hall to her room in the hospital. Catherine is walking behind Grissom. Sara is doing her breathing exerciesthat she learned in Lamaze class.)_

Grissom: Come on honey, keep doing your breathing.

_(Sara gives Grissom a death stare.)_

Sara: I am doing my breathing damn it!

_(Sara almost growls at Grissom. He looks scared.)_

Grissom: Okay sweetie I'm sorry.

_(Catherine peeks over Grissom's shoulder.)_

Catherine: Sara, you're doing great!

_(Sara manages a small, but weak smile.)_

Sara: Thanks Cath.

_(Grissom looks over his shoulder at Catherine and gives her an evil glance.)_

Catherine: What?

_(Sara slaps Grissom's hand.)_

Sara: Leave her alone Gil.

_(He sighs.)_

Grissom: Jeez, can I do anything right?

_(Catherine shakes her head.)_

Sara: No!

_**In the waiting room**_

_(Warrick and Nick are sitting in the blue plastic chairs. Greg is pacing up and down the hallway.)_

Nick: Greg, why don't you come and sit down?

Greg: What if she's not okay? What if there's a problem with the baby?

Warrick: She'll be fine Greg. Just come take a seat.

Greg: I can't. I'm too nervous!

_(Catherine walks into the waiting room.)_

Catherine: Greg, you should take their advice. It's going to be awhile.

Greg: But, she was in so much pain! I thought the baby would have popped out by now.

_(Catherine laughs at Greg's worried expression.)_

Catherine: She still has four more centimeters of dilation to go through.

Greg: I have a feeling I don't want to know what that means.

Catherine: Right. Sara could have a long labour. First babies are normally the longest labours. I was in labour with Lindsay for twelve hours.

_(Nick takes a sharp breath in.)_

Warrick: Ouch!

Catherine: Yeah and Sara's only been in labour for like half an hour. I have a feeling she has a little way to go yet.

_(Greg plops down on a chair and puts his head in his hands.)_

Greg: Great.

_**Sara's hospital room**_

_(The doctor gives Sara her epidural.)_

Doctor: Okay Mrs. Grissom, you should be able to relax now for a while. You have three more centimeters to go yet and then we'll wheel into the delivery room.

_(Sara let's out a deep breath.)_

Sara: Thank you.

_(Grissom picks up a magazine from the side table and tries to read it because he is too scared to say anything.)_

Sara: Gil, I'm sorry.

_(Grissom puts down the magazine and looks at his wife lovingly.)_

Grissom: I know this is hard for you.

_(Sara let's out a little chuckle.)_

Sara: Yes, unfortunately.

_(Grissom happily sighs.)_

Grissom: Can you believe we're bringing a baby into this world?

_(Sara puts her head on Grissom's shoulder.)_

Sara: I know. It's hard to believe that I've had a baby living and growing inside me for the last nine months.

Grissom: You know…she's going to be beautiful.

_(Sara murmurs.)_

Sara: She sure will with good looking parents like us.

_(Grissom and Sara both laugh. Grissom starts to play with Sara's fingers.)_

Sara: I hope she has your nose.

Grissom: Well, I hope she has your beautiful brown hair, your gorgeous brown eyes, your cute little nose, your kissable lips, and your personality. Basically, I want her to be just like her mommy.

_(Sara yawns. She smiles as she looks up at Grissom.)_

Sara: Thank you honey, that's so sweet.

_(Sara closes her eyes against Grissom's shoulder and he kisses her on the top of her head.)_

Grissom: You deserve it.


	15. Kallima

**_In the Waiting Room_**

_(Greg is asleep in his chair while Nick and Warrick pace back and forth.)_

Nick: It's been six hours!

_(Greg slowly wakes up and then laughs at them when he sees what their doing.)_

Greg: Guys, take your own advice and just sit down. Remember what Cath said? Sara could be in there for another six hours.

Warrick: I want to see the baby now! I can't wait that long!

_(Catherine enters with a big smile on her face.)_

Catherine: You don't have to wait any more!

_(All three guys start asking questions all at once. Catherine raises her arms.)_

Catherine: Both mother and baby girl are fine.

_(All of them let out a breath of relief.)_

Greg: What does she look like?

Catherine: My little god daughter is absolutely gorgeous. She has Sara's…why don't you come and see for yourself?

Nick: We can go in?

Catherine: Yep! Sara's already back in her room.

Warrick: Well what are waiting for? Let's go!

_(Catherine leads Warrick, Nick, and Greg down the hall to Sara's room.)_

_**Sara's room**_

_(Sara is lying down while holding the baby in her arms. Grissom is sitting on the side of the bed gazing down at his beautiful wife and new daughter.)_

Sara: She's really something isn't she?

Grissom: You both are.

_(Grissom leans down and Sara reaches up so their lips can meet in a perfect kiss.)_

_(Catherine knocks on the door and Grissom and Sara look up from their daughter.)_

Catherine: I have some anxious uncles out here waiting to see a certain little lady.

_(Both Sara and Grissom laugh lightly.)_

Sara: Bring them in.

_(Warrick, Nick, and Greg enter the room in a clump, but then spread out so they each can see the baby. Greg is first to go and kiss Sara on the cheek.)_

Greg: You both look radiant.

_(Greg and Sara share a warm smile.)_

Sara: Thanks Greg.

_(Nick nudges Greg aside to kiss Sara and see the baby.)_

Nick: Awe, she's a little darling.

_(Sara smiles brightly at Nick.)_

Sara: I think she's going to love her uncle Nicky.

_(Nick let's out a wide grin. He then moves to let Warrick in. He gives Sara a peck on the cheek and then stares down at the bundle of joy.)_

Warrick: I see she ended up with Sara's beautiful chestnut hair and Grissom's cute nose.

_(Sara laughs as Warrick pinches Grissom nose and then gives him a hug.)_

Warrick: Congratulations to both of you.

Grissom: Thanks Warrick.

_(Grissom pats Warrick on the back. Greg looks anxious while he plays with his fingers.)_

Greg: Oh come on! Just tell us, please!

Sara: What Greg?

Greg: What's the baby's name!

Brass: It looks like we came at a good time.

_(Everyone looks over to see Brass, Doc Robbins, Ecklie, and Sophia standing in the doorway.)_

Grissom: You guys better come in before Greg wets his pants.

_(Everyone but Greg laughs.)_

Greg: No, I seriously will.

_(Brass, Robbins, Ecklie, and Sophia all take turns hugging the new parents and marveling at the little baby.)_

Grissom: Well, I guess we should tell them honey.

Sara: We decided to name our baby girl Kalista Kallima Grissom.

_(Grissom and Sara look down at their baby and then up at each other. They smile brightly at each other and just not with their mouths, but with ever fiber in their beings.)_

Grissom: Kalista Kallima means most beautiful butterfly.

_**The End**_


End file.
